SnowWhite & RoseRed
by The Moonchild
Summary: A dark story about envy and betrayal. The true tale of Snow White and the Sleeping Beauty, two sisters who hated each other. One day, this hate becomes fatal as a handsome prince visits them. WARNING: contains a lot of sexual and morbid content!
1. Chapter I: A Fatal Day

**Chapter I: A Fatal Day**

_Let me tell you a dark story about envy, betrayal and seduction. It is the true tale of Snow White and the Sleeping Beauty as we know it today. A tale woven from ashes, whispered during the Dark Ages in a land of fairy-tales enchanting. This tale is about two sisters, and much to the dismay of their old poor mother who happened to be a widow, they hated each other like enemies since birth._

_The younger sister was sixteen, and she was named Snow-White. She was born on a night with a full moon and falling snow, a shadowed landscape and cloudy sky. Her hair was black, silky and long. Her eyes were smoky grey like the mists of the dark woods._

_These eyes had a sharp glimpse in them whenever she glared at someone, and a wickedly twisted sense of irresistible cunning sensuality. You would often catch her moving her fingers through her hair as if combing her delicate strands while bending her neck and lay her eyes upon something above as if lost in magic._

_Snow-White's skin was pale like the moonlight. She possessed soft curves and would often wear a black underbust corset to reveal her immaculately grown breasts._

_There was something in her laugher that prevailed in the hearts of weak men. It had a low tone, it was short and sounded so cheeky that one could envision her smirking._

_Her nose was straight and sharp. Her lips were full and red. She had a habit of biting her lower lip to reveal her elongated eye teeth. That way, she seemed like a vampiress yet everyone knew she was just a simple human girl craving for attention._

_The second sister was a year and a half older than Snow-White. Her name was Rose-Red, and she was born during a much bright summer day. Unlike her darker sister, she looked like an angel. Her locks were shoulder-length, strawberry blonde and just as shiny as gold. Her eyes were a light sky-blue like the heavens above. They had a glimpse of innocent purity but god knows how pure she was in reality. She moved with grace, slow and tranquil was her gaze, and embraced her femininity. She had a classical beauty anyone would die for, and was proud of it. Her sister, even though she was sexy, did not possess such a beauty. Yet Snow-White was more naturally sensual and would outshine Rose-Red in terms of seduction. She too wore corsets, often coloured royal red but did not have a lot of bust to show off. Yet she possessed soft curves like her sister and had long legs that she revealed from time to time. Her lips were as red as Snow-White's but her eyebrows were less darker because of her fair hair. They had a finer shape and her nose was long and thin. Every time she smiled one could notice she had high cheekbones that appeared blushed as a contrast to her generally pale skin. Her laughter sounded like a childlike giggle.. playful and full of life. She tended to attract men with a youthful spirit to her sense of adventure. When she spoke her voice was soft and serene like a bird's cheerful song in springtime, and she was good at singing beautifully. Rose-Red loved taking walks in the forest during daylight for she loathed the night and feared it ever since her father died by the fangs of a werewolf once upon a midnight. Rose-Red's beauty was more ethereal, and Snow-White's was earthly._

_These two sisters never got along for they were too different. Their lonely mother never urged them to solve this issue. As time moved on the hate between them would grow stronger until one fateful day there was no turning back…._

* * *

It was a winter night. There was a knock on the door and Rose-Red rushed to open it up.

At first, she was terrified because she thought it might've been a dark creature. But a gentle, manly voice urged her to open up and not to be afraid.

"I am Prince Raven Elwood. Please, let me in. I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he said behind the door.

Rose-Red felt he meant no harm and unlocked the door in hope to truly see the real prince.

There stood a man with dark hair tied into a low ponytail against the back of his neck. He had bewildered hazel eyes, frowning eyebrows and thin lips. His skin looked tanned although it was winter. The prince was wearing royal clothes. His shoulders were decorated by metal plates and his back by a red satin cape with a huge golden symbol of the bear – the sign of noble blood in this kingdom. He exhaled and looked exhausted. The air he breathed was cold and the wind was a chilling breeze.

Rose-Red bowed in front of him. She was wearing a long red skirt with a corset of the same colour on a white blouse. Her golden hair had been wildly combed so it appeared soft and free. There was a moment of awkward silence between them as his eyes explored her beauty carefully.

"Y-yes… you may face me now, young lady," he muttered and gulped.

Rose-Red smiled sincerely and looked into his eyes with a gaze as pure as a star. For the first time in her life she felt like she had fallen in love. Raven's eyes widened as he felt his breath was taken away. He did not even notice his mouth was slightly gaping. But when he realized he felt embarrassment yet he hid it well and remained as proud as he could. Rose-Red giggled, cast her eyes to the side and politely showed him the way in to sit in front of the fire.

"Your Majesty, please stay her for a moment. I will go upstairs and bring you a clean chair to sit on."

He nodded calmly and she ran up the stairs in a hurry to please the prince. She caught Snow-White emerging into her sight from the corner of her eye but she tried to ignore her. Yet Snow-White made it hard for her not to notice anything by bumping against Rose-Red's shoulder as she moved by in a peaceful yet arrogant manner. Rose-Red snapped at her with a fed-up sigh and frowned as she looked over her shoulder.

Snow-White had heard about the prince's presence in their cottage and was eager to see him. She walked downstairs slowly into a room that felt much warmer, lit by a fire. She was wearing a long black skirt, a white blouse and a black corset. Her hair was divided into three parts: there were locks on both sides on the front, and the third part of her thick hair was elegantly resting on her back. She proceeded further until she felt the distance was suitable.

"Are you the prince?" she asked.

Raven Elwood turned his head, not expecting another beauty to stand in front of him. He raised his eyebrows automatically as he eyed the curves of her body. Snow-White was very much aware of the attention she received yet she pretended to be as innocent as ever. His eyes were fixed on her face, he frowned slightly. Then, as if he could not help himself, they moved away from that face to her chest, and Snow-White knew why.

"Would you like a cup of hot tea, Your Highness? You must be numb."

"Ah. Yes, please."

He tried to smile but he turned his head away quickly to gather his thoughts. He was there to pick a bride. Yes, a bride. The king had told him it was the time for his son to choose one for he feared his life was fading slowly, and he needed to know that his son could rule the kingdom with a strong queen at his side. He needed to know his legacy and bloodline would continue.

Raven remembered the words of his father well. They were haunting in his mind.

_"The rightful queen is one of beauty, grace and wisdom. Your heart will recognize her for she is the one you will truly fall in love with.. madly and deeply. Yet do not confuse madness with lust for it will lead you astray. And do not choose a woman who stands on the side of injustice. If you'll remember and take my advice as a guide – you will know the right moment. And remember son.. everything… the future of our kingdom, the future of the Elwoods.. depend on you from now on!"_

The prince sighed and scratched his head as he tried to recall the moment he met Rose-Red. He had felt something special when he looked at her but then again he also felt something when he saw Snow-White standing before him. He did not know how to distinguish these feelings from one another, and he admitted to himself he was more than just confused. He had been to every cottage and house there was in this kingdom, seen every young girl, yet nobody seemed to have the true potential of becoming a queen. They just never managed to capture his heart and enchant him in a spell of love.. nor madness.

"Your Highness?" he recognized the voice of Rose-Red. He turned around and saw she had brought him a fine chair. He thanked her and sat down. Rose-Red was just about to ask him something but Snow-White marched in. She was holding a cup of tea in her hand.

She walked closer to the fire and consciously bent down as she placed it onto a table in front of the prince. Raven could not help but become mesmerized by her presence again. Rose-Red became slightly irritated and broke the silence with an abrupt, direct question: "So, may I ask why you are here, Your Majesty?"

The prince smiled. "Please, just call me Raven. I feel uncomfortable when being called His Majesty all the time."

"Oh…. I'm sorry… Your.. um, Raven."

Snow-White rolled her eyes and laid down in front of the burning, hot fire on her side with her head resting on her palm, and her elbow against the floor. She let out a long, quiet sigh. Snow-White's eyes had a glimpse of sly sensuality as she proudly demonstrated her desire.

"I…. well, I am looking for a bride. The kingdom needs a new queen. So, I am here to stay for a few days… to get to know both of you," he said with a determined tone in his voice and sipped the tea.

Snow-White's eyes burned with greedy fire. Rose-Red inhaled as she was surprised, her eyes widened in renewed hope after hearing these news. But there was only one problem… Snow-White. She had to get rid off her somehow.

"And how many girls.. have you seen?" Snow-White asked him with a smirk, her eyes mischievously flirting with his. Raven told her he had seen all of the girls in the kingdom.

"And none of them were suitable? Then I am sure Rose-Red will enchant you with her beauty!" she laughed in a sarcastic way and glared at Rose-Red.

The prince chuckled a bit to avoid another awkward moment.

Rose-Red's eyebrows were raised as she knew that Snow-White was merely jealous of her beauty. She remained silently proud.

"Raven, if you stay here for a few days I'll go upstairs and make the bed for you in one of our finest guestrooms. Snow-White, make some dinner in the mean time," Rose-Red said harshly and left.

Snow-White giggled. "Oh, don't mind her! She has a temper," she said to hide her anger, and got up from the floor.

The prince smiled and assured her that she didn't have to rush with the dinner. Snow-White nodded and went to the kitchen. She knew exactly what to make for dinner: pork and roast potatoes. She started cooking immediately while humming to a dark melody.

Rose-Red hurried with the bed. She had always been very impatient. She decided to use red colour for the pillow, sheets and blanket. Rose-Red smirked as she was being thoughtful. The first meeting with the prince was a memory stuck in her head. She sighed and looked over the shoulder. The floor was dusty, it needed some cleaning. Rose-Red sang as she cleaned up the whole room pleasantly.

"Argh. That stupid voice again!" Snow-White frowned and felt jealousy as she heard the beautiful voice of her sister echoing from upstairs. Surely, the prince heard it too and that was not a good thing. No, not at all. Suddenly, she stopped cooking and stared blankly in front of her. A sly smirk emerged from the corner of her lips. She knew exactly what to do, and so she went to the cupboards to search for herbs. Snow-White's hands dug in herbs until she caught what she was looking for. Yes, she was going to make herbal tea.. to make her sister fall asleep during dinner. She giggled and continued cooking.

Meanwhile, Rose-Red was sweeping the floor and thinking of the prince. She was completely and totally in love with him. And she had to have him for herself.

* * *

Another hour had passed and finally dinner was ready to serve. Rose-Red lit a few candles on the table and sat down. Opposite her was sitting Snow-White, and the prince sat at the edge of the table as it was customary for royalty.

They started eating and the prince kept praising Snow-White's excellent food. Rose-Red played along yet deep inside she envied the fact that her sister got so much attention.

"Oh god! I almost forgot. We need something to drink as well!" Snow-White said with a fake cheerfulness, "and would you like, my sister?"

Rose-Red said she was in the mood for tea. Snow-White smirked and slowly went to the kitchen to prepare it. She used a purple herb, and it gave the hot liquid a strange blue colour. Snow-White served it for Rose-Red and then faced the prince.

"And you, my prince, you must have our homemade red wine! We are famous for making this. Did you know that?"

The prince shook his head to answer her question and politely accepted her offer. Royalty usually had wine, after all. Snow-White bit her lower lip as she was glad to see her plan was working. Rose-Red frowned as she carefully sipped tea from the spoon.

"This wine is.. excellent! I have never tasted anything like this before!"

Raven's eyes looked bewildered as the wine eagerly went down his throat and burnt him inside with desire. Snow-White had cut her finger on purpose and let a drop of her own blood fall into the red drink in the kitchen. She had whispered a spell of love and seduction in her mind as she had poured the wine into the chalice for the prince.

"Would you like to have some more, Raven?" Snow-White asked with satisfaction. "Oh. Yes, please," the prince said. Snow-White took the bottle and poured more into the chalice that met Raven's lips. "Enjoy," she said as she smirked and sat back into her chair.

"Ummm…. I feel a bit… sleepy…. Kinda dizzy.. I think.. I need to go.. to bed….," Rose-Red rubbed her eyes and blinked. Her sight was blurry. She yawned and leaned her back against the chair. She felt rather numb.

"Rose, I'll escort you to your room if you wish," the prince said politely and stood up. He walked over to Rose-Red, picked her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

Snow-White watched with jealousy and anger as the prince held her beautiful sister. Raven's drunk eyes drowned in the sight of Rose-Red's beauty and traced her neckline. Finally, he had reached her room and laid her down onto her bed.

"Oh… thank you, Raven… my prince," she muttered and her arm let go of the prince's neck and weakly fell down. "Do not thank me, my rose," he whispered and Rose-Red saw him slowly bending his neck. Snow-White knew something was going on and silently sneaked upstairs, stood behind the door to her sister's room and peered through a hole. Raven leaned in and pressed his lips against Rose's. His hand moved to her cheek and caressed her face as he let out a blissful sigh. Rose-Red's eyes finally closed. Raven cleared his throat and started walking towards the door. Snow-White gasped and quickly ran downstairs, poured more wine into his chalice and sat down.

His slow steps echoed as he walked down the stairs to the table and grabbed his drink.

"Ohhh, this wine is delicious," Raven said with excitement. "Have more. Have more, my prince!" Snow-White encouraged him with eyes burning. They ate and drank, and soon enough the bottle was empty.

* * *

Rose-Red slowly opened her eyes as she heard a disturbing noise coming from the corridor. She wondered how she had fallen asleep and suddenly remembered the tea. Angrily, she got up but realized it was midnight. She grabbed a candle on a plate and lit it.

The noise seemed to get louder. She could not help herself and followed it with curiosity. Rose-Red felt nervous, her hands were slightly shaking as she tip-toed over the cold wooden floor. The noise came from the prince's room. She gulped as she stepped closer to his half open door and leaned forward from behind the wall. She gasped and placed her hand on her mouth as she witnessed an unexpected sight before her.

Snow-White's corset had been carelessly thrown onto the floor, and so were the rest of her clothes. The prince's clothes had joined them.

Snow-White was breathing hard, her long black hair messed up wildly. The moonlight shone upon her curves and flesh. Rose-Red could see Raven's hands travelling across her body. Snow-White licked over her red lips sensually and Raven placed his palms on her breasts. He squeezed them and started kneading in a circular motion. Snow-White let out a soft sigh. He had lusted after her since the moment he saw her lay in front of the fire, and he could not wait to taste her. Raven spread her legs and proceeded to enter her slowly. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and teased one side of her neck. Snow-White moaned and moved her head from side to side wildly as her hands played with her own hair. Suddenly, he started thrusting into her. He was as drunk as one could be. After a while, Snow-White got up and pushed him onto his back. She crawled on the floor like a cat and then proudly sat on top of him. He grabbed her hips to continue having sex with her. Snow-White moved slowly on him, letting out sighs and moans. Raven reached his hands out for her breasts once more. And as they moved in a rhythm that got faster and faster her breasts jumped up and down.

Rose-Red could not believe this. She felt so jealous of Snow-White's body that she decided to plot revenge. The plate on which the candle had been placed fell onto the floor with a crack and Snow-White's lustful, almost evil eyes were glowing in the dark, glaring and smirking at Rose-Red's shock and envy. She had done this on purpose for sure.. to produce an heir to the throne.

* * *

_P.S. Go and check out my profile. I uploaded a pic of Snow-White and Rose-Red so you could see how they looked like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write more soon._


	2. Chapter II: White Snowdrop of Death

**Chapter II: ****White Snowdrop of Death**

* * *

The early morning song of the ravens and crows sitting on ebony tree branches set Rose-Red's mind alive with envious fury that she had never felt before. She had always associated these cursed, black birds with Snow-White because of her sister's dark looks. It was enough fuel for the fire inside her that had risen like destructive flames. The whole night she had sat on her bed, swaying back and forth like a lunatic in her mad silence, thinking of the perfect revenge. The herbal tea had messed up her regime, and perhaps even more. She had had no sleep, no rest nor peace. No beautiful dreams.

At the sight of a needle on her table she automatically stood up as if guided by a demon and softly hovered over the floor with widened yet still and innocent eyes. A sly smirk had emerged her pretty face. Rose-Red grabbed the needle with excitement.

"Ow!"

She stared at her fragile finger and the line of blood a drop had left behind...

It had fallen onto white snow on the window-sill. Rose-Red gazed out. Autumn had just passed and although winter had just begun it felt like it had been there forever, cold and stagnant, for she hated winter as much as she hated Snow-White. This splendid white death was just another reminder of the sister she despised. The drop of her blood had soaked into the snow as if it had been thirsty.

"No… I won't let her feed off of my failure," Rose-Red whispered.

Her gaze moved from the window-sill to the forgotten back-garden. In summer it was taken care of for it had beautiful red roses growing plenty and a small, decorated fountain. Snow-White had never liked it there during that season. She used to whine about the many thorns the roses had when she was little. Somehow, she always managed to get a cut yet Rose-Red found it funny for she never did. So, Rose-Red had assumed that Snow-White was just clumsy. But contrary to Rose-Red's opinion, Snow-White had thought the flowers were cursed. Autumn relaxed her a lot more. She loved the apple trees she had once planted with her mother when she was much, much younger. Rose-Red never cared for the taste of apples, and she dreaded even more for winter. And every time spring finally approached Snow-White became moody.

_Childish giggles. A loving mother. The smell of sweet, red roses..__ and the sound of splashing water._

Red-Rose was lost in old, hurtful memories of her early childhood.

"_Here! I picked a rose for you, Snow-White! Mother thought we should make up and be less hostile towards each other! So, here – take this! Take it as a token from me, a symb__ol of our ever-lasting sisterhood!" _

"_I don't want this."_

"_But Snow-White… it would make mother so happy."_

"_I don't care. Roses have thorns and that's why I don't like them. They're pretty but they sting like needles. So, therefore they are pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside! Besides, I hate the colour red!" _

"_But Snow-White, please---!" Rose-Red's attempt to press it into her sister's palms was hopeless._

"_I hate roses! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Snow-White had carelessly thrown the rose onto the ground and ran away angrily._

_Rose-Red's sincere smile faded from her features as tears welled up in her eyes. She stared helplessly at the most beautiful flower she had picked for her sister lying on the ground.. destroyed without second thought._

_Pretty but ugly on the inside? _

"_Fine! Be stupid and hostile then! Run away like a little coward! You're mean and unforgiving! I will not be the one trying to make up things between us anymore! From now on I shall hate you forever! I HATE YOUUUUUU!" _

_Rose-Red fell onto her knees screaming, and watched her own teardrops fall onto the rose. She felt like her heart had been crushed beneath her chest. "Stupid Snow-White," she choked on bitter words._

_Her mother came running from the other side of the garden, upset and worried._

A sob escaped Rose-Red's lips. She stood there in silence as if time stood still with her inner turmoil. Another old memory flashed by in her mind – the apple Snow-White had thrown at her once an autumn. It had hit her head badly and she had become a laughing-stock for Snow-White who had never felt sorry for what she had done.

"That evil bitch. She shall taste her own medicine," Rose-Red spat through gritted teeth, grabbed the needle with determination and began sewing an extremely tight corset with new strings for Snow-White. It would be so tight that she wouldn't be able to breathe. She knew Snow-White would not deny this gift like she denied the rose for she loved tight clothes that showed off her curves.

Once the corset was ready she put it into a decorated box. It was Snow-White's birthday after all, and she had to give her sister something in front of the prince for the sake of her reputation.

Then with renewed hope and blissful revenge she stepped into the corridor to go downstairs. Before she rushed to the first floor she could not help but take a peek at Snow-White and the prince.

Rose-Red gulped and gathered her courage once again in order not to wake them up for it would've ruined her plan, and tip-toed over to the half-open door.

Snow-White was calmly asleep on the bed. Her arms were resting across the pillow, her black hair looked messy and she was breathing peacefully. There was no blanket covering her body. But the prince was standing in front of the window looking troubled.

Realising that he was awake, she quickly turned around and walked down the stairs in a manner of hesitation but was halted by Raven's firm hand on her shoulder.

"Um… yes, Your Majesty?" She gulped and stood still. It was an awkward moment between them. She felt passion in her heart and his fingers were hot.

"Is Snow-White's room separate from mine?"

"Uh.. yes. Would you like her to be in the.. same room with you?" Rose-Red's voice sounded weak.

"No. I'm just wondering why I woke up next to her," he said with embarrassment.

Rose-Red bit her lower lip and turned around to face him. Her lips were as red as the rose. Even her cheeks looked blushed. She frowned helplessly in a sweet way.

"Raven, uh…," she laughed pathetically, "I'm sorry. It must be a mistake so just.. forget about it! You drank quite a lot of wine last night," she said as she cast her eyes down before changing the subject, "but let us have breakfast now. You must be hungry!"

Raven frowned and narrowed his dark eyes at the beauty in front of him, then shrugged and followed Rose-Red to the table. His movements behind her were a torment. Oh, how she wished she was already married to him! The pleasant memory of yesterday's first meeting flashed through her mind. She smiled delicately while pouring hot tea into his cup.

"I'll have to leave you on your own, my prince. Tea is done but not yet breakfast itself," she smirked and lifted her head up again with her golden locks moving against his right cheek. He inhaled that sweet rosy scent coming from her hair in ecstasy. Then, like a bird she brightly flew across the room to the kitchen. He chuckled at the thought of what mood she was in but soon it was replaced with darker thoughts of Snow-White's seduction.

Oddly, he remembered the scent of baked apples and white lilies instead. Instantly, he knew why.

_"Ah! Raven..! Make me your queen and you shall have me every night!"_

Snow-White's moans and hard breathing echoed in his mind, tormenting his hormones. He thought of the touch of her skin, the taste of her most intimate place between her legs, the breasts that had been squeezed by his hands.. and how good it had felt to be inside her.

_The walls, the muscles of her vagina wrapped around his long, hard shaft... _

He had loved that squeeze, that feeling that had eventually led him to explode in her just before she had exclaimed with uncontrollable lust how wet she had been.

* * *

Rose-Red had grabbed a scarf and gone out into the back-garden. She had searched for apples yet found none until she stumbled across one last forgotten apple at the corner of the garden.

"Perfect!"

She grinned at the green fruit, rubbed it clean with her scarf and walked back to the brown, dusty old door. Once she was in she prepared herself and when she finally felt ready she dipped it into the poison from a most dangerous snake:

"'Tis red apple thou shalt eat.

May it go down thy eager throat,

an' remain stuck there 'till thy death!

Poison shalt spread through

thy body for eternity

cursing every part, every limb!

May thy poor mind stay alive

with terrible thoughts;

yet thy body appear numb an' cold!

Thus I curse thee, Snow-White!"

The poisoned green apple had been put onto the table amongst other red apples. The prince sat and ate his breakfast and Rose-Red stayed in his company to make sure he wouldn't eat it.

"Tell me, Rose-Red," he glanced at her with loving, curious hazel eyes to distract himself from passionate pain, "is it your nickname?"

"Yes," Rose-Red smiled, "you are correct. My birth name is actually Aurora Rosalie Red."

His eyes flickered under dark eyebrows. "Oh? What a beautiful name! It suits you well," he said as he glanced at her red corset, her face and her strawberry hair. "Dawn of the red rose garden," he smirked.

"That's the meaning of my name?" Rose-Red asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, of course! I am educated in many languages," he said proudly.

Rose-Red licked over her lips as she stared at his arm muscles and raven hair.

"Mother really did pick me a nice name," she blushed and shot her eyes down.

"Indeed," Raven confirmed as he eyed her beauty, "much nicer than some of the names the other girls have in this kingdom."

"Really? So what were their names?"

"They had very common names such as Mary, Elizabeth, Anne, Elsa and a few others," he frowned for a second. "So many girls had the same names that I became confused and bored in the end," he chuckled again "Since you mentioned your mother… how comes I have never seen her around? And what is her name?"

"Oh. Um, well, she is a widow and doesn't like being here during winter so she travels to the Southern kingdoms to avoid this colder and darker season. Her name is Thaleia."

"My goodness! Another beautiful, feminine name! And what about your sister? She must have one too," he smiled darkly.

"Ah, yes," Rose-Red rolled her eyes, "her full name is Morana Snowdrop White."

"White snowdrop of… death?"

He seemed shocked.

"That's what her name.. means?" Rose-Red asked innocently while trying to hide how pleased she was.

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "but then again, it's not so bad. Morana is also a Slavic goddess of death AND winter."

"Oh," she replied in a monotonous voice.

_As if winter is a good thing._

"But why do you and your sister have different surnames?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, we don't share the same father. My mother married her first love, William Red, when she was young and then I was born. But then he died of a strange illness…. and she had to marry a new man called Robert White. Unfortunately, she didn't love him. A year and a half later my younger sister was born," she explained as she combed her strawberry blonde hair with her fingers, "but he died in battle. So, my mother decided not to marry again and remained a half-mad widow. Snow-White and I have grown up without proper parents because of that."

_Snow-White __was born out of HATE!_

She thought to herself but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said with a compassionate tone.

"Don't be. It's okay," Rose-Red lied and vaguely remembered how happy her family had been before the new stepfather and before Snow-White was born. Robert White had never treated the two sisters equally. He had had black hair, a crooked ugly nose and sharp features. His eyes had been grey like Snow-White's.

Rose-Red remembered William having fair hair, sky-blue eyes and a soft smile. Thaleia, her mother, had brilliant auburn locks.

Suddenly, their pleasant conversation was interrupted by Snow-White's marching steps down the stairs.

"Oh, my dear sister! It is your birthday today!" Rose-Red proudly stood up with a fake grin.

"It is?" Snow-White managed an innocent expression and halted on the last steps.

Raven stared at her while going through inner turmoil and desire for her again.

_Her corset, her volup__tuous curves, her breasts, her red lips.._

"Oh yes! And our prince has a gift for you," Rose-Red winked at a confused Raven Elwood.

"He… he does?"

Finally, Snow-White's innocence seemed truthful.

Rose-Red ran, bent down to pick up the present and dashed excitedly towards Snow-White. "Here it is!"

"Oh…," Snow-White looked like she had forgotten how to speak and opened it up immediately. "Oh my! Wow! What a brilliant light green & white corset! Surely, it is made of royal fabric! Wow, how beautiful! I shall try it on!"

"I am convinced it'll look perfect on you, lady," Raven hinted.

Rose-Red frowned slightly. Instinctively, Snow-White also grabbed the green apple from the table and ran upstairs to try the corset on.

_Yes… she grabbed the green __apple! Her favourite colour is emerald, hahaha. How unfortunate for her!_

Rose-Red giggled. "If you'll excuse me, my prince, I will go upstairs to help my sister with the corset."

"Oh, of course. Go ahead!" Raven said without hesitation. He was eager to see Snow-White wearing it.

Rose-Red curtsied, smirked and lightly ran upstairs. She dashed into Snow-White's room and offered to help her put it on.

"Fine," Snow-White said impatiently, "but don't tie it too tightly. I may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rose-Red's voice betrayed how annoyed she was.

"Yes," Snow-White replied in a pleased, dark tone, "he made _passionate_ love to me last night and asked me to _marry him_."

She had exaggerated pronouncing those words on purpose and her full lips slyly smirked under her pointy nose behind strands of black hair.

"Oh, sure. I shall be careful with those strings," Rose-Red lied.

Snow-White took off her clothes and showed off her big breasts in front of Rose-Red to irritate her. "Ready to put my corset on, _sister_?"

Rose-Red nodded and forced a smile, grabbed the corset and pulled it over Snow-White's head behind her back. In the meantime, Snow-White took a bite from the apple and as soon as she started coughing Rose-Red pulled the strings on the front as hard as she could. Snow-White's breasts almost popped out over the edge of the corset as she was choking on the apple piece stuck in her throat, her hands resting on her neck and her eyes pleading, begging for release. Finally, Rose-Red tied the strings as firmly as she could into a bow and faced the sister she hated with an evil smirk.

"Ready to die now, _sister_? You shall never give birth, and even if you do the child will be killed. I saw you having sex with Raven last night. You seduced him and put a love spell on him but you do not deserve him. He is mine, do you hear me? He's mine forever. I am the one he truly loves, not you! He only lusted after you! I shall become the queen while you rot in your grave!"

Snow-White's pupils were widened in shock, her face blue and her blood vessels visible on her neck. Her hands fell down weakly and she collapsed to the floor within a second, black hair wildly covering the ground and her eyes staring at Rose-Red's laughing image. The apple had fallen too, and was rolled across the floor until it was hiding under the bed.

"Now, YOU are the laughing-stock! Suffer in hell, White Snowdrop of Death!"

Rose-Red turned around on her heel to the opposite direction and ran downstairs screaming: "Heeelp! Heeeeeeelp! Heeeeelp! Prince Raven! Help!"

"What is the matter?!" He asked in a disappointed, worried tone as he stood up.

"Something has happened to Snow-White! She just collapsed—," but before she could finish her made-up explanation he had already headed upstairs.

Rose-Red followed, her hands holding up her skirt as she swiftly ran to see the prince's reaction.

"Snow-White?!" He exclaimed at her sight, fell down to the floor with teary eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders. He gulped and stared at her desperately. Snow-White's eyes were still open but they appeared dead. There was no sign of life in her.

_Raven! Raven! Save me! Save me, Raven!_

Snow-White screamed in her mind but nobody heard her. She was alone.

"Snow-White…..," he mumbled silently and caressed her cold cheeks. He looked at her corset and untied the strings. Her breasts were no longer half-covered and the corset only wrapped her abs. Raven could not help but become aroused. He lusted after her again. Snow-White's soft curves seemed beautifully seductive to him.

"White Snowdrop of Death…," he whispered with an underlying sadness and continued caressing her body in his grief.

* * *

Softly, silently the snowflakes fell down from the grey sky above, travelling through dark branches and finally, they landed on Snow-White's glass coffin. White lilies, the flowers of death, were placed around her. Raven had picked a few snowdrops as symbols of hope and consolation, and put them near the lilies.

"Her name should have been Lily-White for it is a flower name just like yours, Rose-Red," he glanced at her as if something was unfair and Rose-Red tried to put a sad smile on her face, "but her skin was as pale as the snow and thus I assume it was why your mother had decided to pick Snow-White instead," he sighed.

The snowflakes glittered on Snow-White's grave where she lay naked, wrapped in emerald silk. Oddly, her lips were still red and her eyes wide-open. Raven had kissed her body farewell.

Rose-Red sighed but not because she was sad. She was tired of witnessing his focused attention on her sister's numb body under the glass coffin.

_Raven... Ss-s-ave me…_

He stared into her eyes to find a sign of life but it was hopeless. She had already been assumed dead by the royal doctors.

Rose-Red found it amusing how Snow-White was numb with cold. She should've shivered and trembled but she couldn't. Snow-White was paralyzed forever.

A raven sat onto the coffin and started croaking awfully.

"Morana….," the prince whispered as he reminded himself of that night of passion he had shared with her.

Rose-Red had killed her sister.. or so she thought. Yet she did not know that the spell of seduction had not been broken. Raven was still blindly in love with Snow-White's body.

* * *


End file.
